Angel to my Demon
by VampireKissesUntamed
Summary: this is the complete version since the first one i uploaded didnt load all of my story so sorry to my readers.


So sorry guys i had no idea that my whole story was uploaded thanks to a gruest review i recieved im going to fix that problem. this is the whole story of angel to my demon completed for real this time. so please enjoy and again so very sorry!

I do not own the characters. This is another La Corda D'oro fanfic and my first attempt at yoai so please go easy on me because I have no idea what I'm doing. Without further adeu please enjoy and review if you don't mind.

Huff, huff

Shimizu was looking left and right, breathing heavily, heart pounding its way out of his chest, trying to look for an escape from his captor.

Distant chuckling can be heard then a soft gutteral growl whispered,"If you stop for too long; you'll make this too easy for me..."

Shimizu looked behind him to see a shadowy figure approaching deliberately slow. Shimizu dashed away turning left then right, right again, then left. All the while always hearing that deep, gutteral chuckling. Shimizu started looking for a ladder to climb when he spotted one not too far from his right. Suddenly there was a crackling of leaves and a partial shadow coming into view. Chuckling the shadowy figure said mockingly, sweet,"Is that the best you can do?" Shimizu trembling with fear and was immobolized.

"Why are you doing this to me?"asked Shimizu voice quivering.

A deep, dark, gutteral chuckling was the shadowy reply followed with, "Because I find this to be entertaining. Now are you ready to surrender quietly or do I have to get forceful?"

With that uttered statement Shimizu finally regained his body back and climbed for dear life up the ladder. A bone-chilling laughter could be heard with a chilling message: "Have it your way my little angel!"

Shimizu screamed when his assalient grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him down from the ladder. Trying desperately to escape Shimizu started to wiggle his way out of the tight grasp of his captor coming to no avail.

"Hush now my little angel, you've lost," said his captor cupping his face and turning it to the side while nipping his neck all the way down to a sweet spot that Shimizu couldn't help but moan to even thought he didn't want to.

'sigh' "What a beautiful sound you make my little angel. I can't wait to ravage you until you can't think of anything else but the pleasure I'll be giving your delisious-nip- heavenly-nip- little-nip- body."

Shimizu whimmpered at what his captor said and tried harder to get free, but his captor would have none of that. "Sleep now my little angel."A cloth was placed over Shimizu's mouth and nose; slowly his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

Several hours later Shimizu became concious groaning as the fog lifted from his brain and slowly open his glazed eyes to his new surroundings. He first realized he was in a dark room that was barely lit by the light of the moon that shone through the window. He was lying on a King size bed with a purple silk draperies that formed a canopy around the bed. There were many large paintings hanging from the walls, a huge fireplace that looked like a bonfire instead of a fireplace with a mantle and a portriat hanging just above it. Slowly Shimizu climbed out of the bed and headed for the portrait. On it was a woman-no a man on a closer inspection with long flowing purple hair, with pale skin, dark crimson eyes, that had an air of regalness about him.A creak of the floors made Shimizu aware that he was not alone in the room and spun around to face his captor.

"Be still my little angel, I will not harm you. I am the master of this mansion my name is Azuma Younoki, pleased to meet you," said the now known captor with a little bow with his hand over his heart.

Shimizu quirked an eyebrow and said with spite,"Kidnapping me is a way of harming me so forgive if I don't trust you."

"Ah, hah, my apologies I did not plan for this to happen, but once I saw your face I couln't leave you alone," said Younoki red with embrassment and a slight smile while walking towards Shimizu. Younoki gently caressed his face lovingly all the while staring into baby blues that was pure innocence. Shimizu thrown off balance by his behavior didn't know what to do, but as he continued to stare he bacame mesmirized by the man's stare.'Why does he have such sad eyes' thought Shimizu. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the staring he was recieving.

Suddenly he turned his faced away and said,"Please stop."

Younoki smiled and pulled his hands away,"Your face is a lovely shade of pink when you blush."commented Younoki. Knowing in doing so would make Shimizu blush even more.

"If you don't stop being so adorable I might not be able to control myself,"said Younoki putting his arms around Shimizu's shoulder and whispering in his ear causing shivers to run down Shimizu's spine. Younoki began to nip at Shimizu's exposed neck going from behind the ear all the way down his collar bone where he found Shimizu's sweet spot. Shimizu moaned heavily when his sweet spot was being tortured squirming in Younoki's hold accidentally rubbing Younoki's hard on.

Younoki gasped,"Little one you really shouldn't have done that now I won't be able to control myself." He picked up Shimizu bridle style and carried him to the bed laying him in the center and getting on top of him.

Shimizu had his eyes close in that time but snapped them open when Younoki kissed his lips and gasped involuntarily permitting Younoki entrance into his mouth. Younoki explored the moist, wet cavern mapping it out while sucking on Shimizu's tongue wanting him to play. Slowly Shimizu's tongue wrapped around Younoki's tongue beginning to suck on it while exploring the others mouth as well causing Younoki to moan into his mouth. The need for air arose and so they broke apart with a trail of saliva still connecting them. Younoki stared into glazed baby blues, smiled, and kissed those swollen pink lips again while slowly trailing his hands down searching for pert nipples. He found them soon enough and were giving them a rough treatment through the shirt.

"Ah, ha, ng," moaned Shimizu.

Younoki smirked into the kiss and began trailing his hands futher down to the little bulge that was demanding some attention for a while now and began teasing the bulge making a little pre-cum to leak through the pants. Breaking the kiss Younoki trailed down Shimizu's chest taking off his shirt with it while giving Shimizu love bites trailing all the way down to the waist of his pants. Looking up Younoki saw the most erotic sight he'd ever seen in his life. Shimizu's back was arched like a bow, face red, lips pink, a small amount of saliva trailing down the corner of his mouth, and moaning so wantingly for Younoki that he almost cummed from the sight of it.

"Ng, Y-you, ha no, uh, ki don't stop," pleaded Shimizu looking at Younoki sexily.

Younoki smiled devilishly and said,"Don't worry my little angel I won't stop until I have satisfied that heavenly body of yours and make you scream my name to the high heavens."

With that Younoki went to work off Shimizu's pants with his teeth all the while looking at a red faced Shimizu who almost bucked at the sight but was kept down by Younoki holding him down. With the pants gone Shimizu's hard on stood at attention. Younoki went to it with his face, then slowly he drew his tongue up and down the shaft occasionally massaging the balls with his hand making Shimizu grasp his hair and pull a bit. Teasingly slow he slipped his mouth over th erection tonging the slit making pre-cum spill. Going further Younoki took it further into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks sucking deeply and humming all the while making Shimizu buck and scream.

"Ahh, You-no-ki, ng, please don't stop, ahh!"cried out Shimizu as he clawed Younoki's shoulder with his free hand.

Humming in reply Younoki went faster going up and down teasing the slit all the while until without warnig Shimizu screamed with a cry of his name,"Younoki!"

Slipping his mouth of th placid erection Younoki went up to kiss Shimizu letting him taste himself in the kiss.

"Now my little angel may we take it further?" asked Younoki placing butterfly kisses on Shimizu's chest.

Still panting a bit Shimizu answered breathelessly,"yes."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that little angel,"said Younoki kissing him tenderly on the forehead. Then he reach into his nightstand for the bottle of lube he kept there. He popped the cap bottle and said," This will hurt a little bit, but please bear with it." Younoki squeezed a generous amount of lube into his fingers then slowly spread Shimizu's legs going straight for his entrance. He circled it a few times to let Shimizu get use to the feeling. Then penatrated slowly with one finger. "Are you alright Shimizu?" asked Younoki.

"Nng, fine it just feels weird."answered Shimizu.

Younoki nodded and said,"Please relax as much as you can because I'll be adding more fingers."

Shimizu simply nodded. Younoki added a second finger when Shimizu cried out. "Relax my angel and breathe." soothe Younoki.

Shimizu did as he was told and began to breathe in deeply and exhale. It help the pain ebbed away to a tolerable level. Younoki began to scissor and added a third finger.

"Ahh!"screamed Shimizu,"Younoki do that again please."

Younoki smirked'found it' he thought. "With pleasure." He began tormenting that spot deep within Shimizu until he was almost ready to cum but stoppped before Shimizu could. Shimizu whimpered at the loss.

"Be patient little angel I'm far from finished." said Younoki applying lube to himself. He then positioned himself at Shimizu's entrance then with one thrust went all the way in and hit that sweet spot in Shimizu making him scream out his pleasure while Younoki groan at the heat and tightness surrounding him.

"My -ahh, angel-you sure are-nnngg, tight around me" said Younoki breatheless.

Shimizu couldn't stand the slow pace anymore and buck up into Younoki. "Fuck me please!"screamed Shimizu.

Turned on beyond belief by what his little angel said Younoki began a fast, hard, rough pace pounding into Shimizu.

Soon the dark room was filled with screams of 'more' and 'faster' and the sound of skin slapping skin.

"My angel-ng- would you scream my name for me?" asked Younoki gripping Shimizu's hips so hard they nearly bruised.

Shimizu having barely heard the question being too far caught in the estacy couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore more. Younoki sensing the problem slowed his pace down and switched their positions so that he was laying down and Shimizu was on top.

Having their positions changed Shimizu asked"Why-ng-ahh, stop?"

Chuckling Younoki said,"I promised you would scream my name so please my angel scream my name for me."

"Younoki-please, ng, Younoki-ahha, I'm almost -close" said Shimizu.

And with that Younoki lifted Shimizu up and brought him down hard repeatedly making Shimizu scream his name and arch his sight was intoxicating and made Younoki release with a scream of "Shimizu" and with that Shimizu came with a scream of "Younoki" cumming at the same time Younoki did releasing himself all over Younoki's stomache. After such a wonderful release Shimizu almost fell onto Younoki having no strength left to hold himself up, but was pulled over to the side of Younoki to lay on the bed groaning as Youonki pulled out of him. Still having enery to spare Younoki cleaned himself up and pulled the covers over them. He kissed Shimizu on the cheek and whispered,"I love you forever and always my little angel Shimizu."

Blurrly eyed from his previous activies Shimizu could barely fight the sleep form taking over but manage,"I love you to." and fell asleep against Younoki.

THE END


End file.
